Red High Heels
by Roza-Dimka-Reader
Summary: Rose has a bad day. Nothing out of the ordinary…other than going to get your ex-boyfriend back! One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Red High Heels**

**By: **Roza. Dimka. Reader

**For:** One Shot Songfic Contest by missvalover94

**Penname:** Roza. Dimka. Reader

**Word Count:** 1148

**Rating:** T

**Progress:** Complete

**World:** AH

**Song: **Red High Heels by Kellie Pickler

**Summary: **Rose has a bad day. Nothing out of the ordinary…other than going to get your ex-boyfriend back! One-shot.

**One-shot**

I scoured the restaurant every thirty seconds, desperately wishing that it wasn't true. But my mind knew exactly what had happened – he had stood me up. Again.

My head shot up with each jingle of the door opening and dropped straight back down again when I saw that it was just another couple, laughing playfully as they rushed to get inside out of the cold.

I checked my phone for the millionth time. No missed calls. No texts. Nothing.

I sighed and shoved my phone back into my handbag, letting the humiliation sink in.

I can't believe I had fallen for his games once again. Why didn't I just listen to Lissa, my best friend, when she told me it was a bad idea to ask him out?

Adrian Ivashkov had a bad boy reputation. He was careless, messy and sometimes, downright mean.

Lissa didn't know why I was attracted to him, and if I was being honest with myself: I knew that I wasn't. The only reason I went for Adrian, was because he was completely the opposite of…_him._

I decided to try and save myself some more dignity and left the restaurant head held high. I decided it was best to ignore the sympathetic looks I was getting from concerned staff members.

I walked quickly to my car and shoved my bag in the back. I climbed into the driver's seat and felt my shoulders slump.

I sighed and let my head hit the steering wheel.

I shouldn't still be feeling this way. It had been months since Dimitri and I had broken up.

Or more accurately: since I had broken up with him.

I had liked him a lot…maybe more than a lot. But that was the problem: I got scared.

So I ran away, like the coward I am and started chasing Adrian – a man I knew I had absolutely _no _future with.

_Screw him, _I thought to myself, digging my handbag out from the back of my messy car and stepping back outside. I walked down along the snowy street, ignoring the happy couples basking in the brilliance of this _oh so merry_ holiday. I finally reached my destination.

I pushed through the doors of Ralph Lauren like I owned the place and went straight over to the shoe section.

"Bad day?" The saleswoman smiled at me in greeting.

It was a routine of mine. I came here almost every time something bad happened to me.

I had spent a hell of a lot of time here when I had broken up with Dimitri all those months ago.

"Got stood up," I replied.

Her eyes widened. "I'm guessing you want to see our most expensive ones then?"

"Please." She led me over to a new section.

"We just got these in this morning," She pulled out a box and opened a lid. I felt my heart go out to the most beautiful pair of red heels I had ever seen. They were about six inches high and made of a beautiful shade of red satin. They were peep toe and had an amazingly designed bow at the heel.

"I'll take them." I told her, without thinking twice. I didn't need to.

She boxed them up for me and I handed over my credit card, wishing more than anything that I had Adrian's credit card number so that I could charge them to him. She put the box carefully into a bag and I walked out the door, feeling ten times better.

I had driven and arrived back at my apartment when my phone began to ring.

_Adrian _came up on the screen.

"What?" I answered harshly.

"Rose, look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry-"

"Adrian, you are seriously sick. _Why _would you say yes to a date when you weren't even going to show?"

"I know it was wrong Rose, and I'm sorry. But I just really didn't see the point."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him, my anger still going strong.

"_It means…_that there is no point in me going out with you when you are totally in love with another guy." He answered calmly.

I was silent for a moment, completely dumbstruck.

"What- Who?" I asked him, my anger disappearing. I felt my heard beat wildly in my chest.

"Who do you think Rose? Belikov, of course. Everyone sees how you look at him – and at how he looks at you. I was deluding myself when I said yes to a date, telling myself that you were over him…but I was wrong Rose. You still love him and I know he still loves you."

I was at a loss for words.

Was he right? Did I love him? I knew I had feelings for him but love?

"I'll see you around Rose, okay? Let's just forget about this." The line went dead.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh, scream or cry.

I picked up my bag and entered my apartment in a trance.

I dropped my keys on the counter and walked straight on through to my bedroom. I reached under bed until I found what I was looking for.

I sat on the messy floor with the box in my lap.

I felt my body tense up as I lifted the lid and saw my memories laid out before me.

I pulled out each item, one by one.

The first was Dimitri's shirt – the one he left here for me to wear the first night he had stayed here. It was also the first night we had slept together.

The next was a small flashlight that we had brought with us when we went on a small camping weekend by ourselves. The trip had been disastrous because of windy, wet weather but it was one of my favourite memories I had.

The final thing in that box was a necklace. Not just any necklace though.

Dimitri had given it to me on my birthday – one month before I ended things with him. It had a small heart locket with a beautiful picture of the two of us inside. He had a special engraving on the back.

I felt a tear slip out of my eye as I turned the locket over and traced my fingers over the tiny words.

_I'll love you forever, my Roza._

I gripped the locket tightly in my hand and placed it back in the box, along with the other things.

I carefully placed the box back where I found it and stood up from where I had been sitting.

Adrian had been right - no matter how much I had been deluding myself, I was in love with Dimitri Belikov.

With the intention of getting him back, I pulled on my nicest red dress and my brand new red high heels.

I was going to get Dimitri Belikov back.


	2. MAJORLY IMPORTANT

**MAJORLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

It has recently been brought to my attention that all fanfics containing lemons/M rated stuff will be deleted from this site as of June 4th – meaning that the majority of my stuff could very well disappear.

Now I've heard so many things and I would appreciate if anybody could tell me what is really happening? Is it true that after the accused stories have been removed, the account of the author will also be destroyed?

If this is indeed true, and my account is removed, fear not! :P I have created a second account where I will re-post my stories when I had "fixed" them.

My other pen name is Roza-Dimka-Reader2

I will only repost my stories if they are removed :)

Thank you for reading and supporting me right from the very start of my time here on fanfiction :)


End file.
